Why Me? (OHSHC X OC)
by Yuki Honda
Summary: Mizuki Oshiro is the only one left in her family and now she needs a fresh start so she moves to Japan and enrolls into Ouran Academy where people mistake her as a boy. When Mizuki meets the host club and she becomes good friends with them all. Hikaru and Kaoru seem to fall for her for different reasons along with Mori and Kyoya the shadow king himself. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1 Fresh Start

Mizuki's P.O.V~

I looked through my walk in closet looking for 'descent' outfit for my first day at Ouran Academy the prestigious school for the rich and snoby -_-. My butler Edward said I needed a fresh start so we moved from Madrid,Spain to Japan. I was fluent in Spanish and Japanese because my father was from Japan and my mother was Spanish. I finally found a outfit it was a black hoody that said 'Hollywood Undead' the words were dripping blood and I wore black ripped skinny jeans with a matching pair of black converse. After showering and getting dressed I began stuffing my long hair into a wig cap and put my dark blue messy wig. Why are I disguising myself as a dude you ask? well since I moved all my papers got messed up and the lack of information on me so I decided it would be fun to mess with people I usually wrap my chest but today since I'm wearing a really baggy hoody it wasn't noticeable so I just left it. I'm used to dressing like this now because when I was in Spain people would bully me so dressing like this kept me hidden which was pretty good and I've mastered my male voice now so it's really easy!

After my short breakfast Edward dragged me into the limo. "Now you know if you pull this whole act off you can't be dating any of the boys right?" I just screamed in frustration Edward took my scream as a yes so he finally stopped pestering me and the ride was peaceful once again. When we were a few streets down from the school entrance I got out and began walking because I've never liked arriving in my limo it just doesn't feel right. When I looked at my phone the time was 8:52am meaning I had to be quick so I put my phone in my pocket and began running down the street and before I knew it I ran into some giant black haired boys chest causing us both to fall down. Our faces only inches anyway from each other and I could tell he knew I was a girl by the small pink tint on his cheeks because my body was lying on top of his. "Takashi are you okay?" when I broke our gaze I looked up to see a young looked blonde but I could tell he was older than he seemed by the experience in his eyes. When I stood up the boy also stood up still focusing his gaze on me "I'm sorry for running into you" he just nodded while the blonde jumped on his back I remembered I only had a few minutes to get to school so I ran past the two and began sprinting to school once again.

When I arrived at school everyone was looking at me like I had two heads. I chose to ignore it and just walk to class 1A when I walked into the class room some of the boys glanced at me once while the girls were literally drooling apart from one girl who was dressed in the male uniform she sat between two identical auburn haired boys. The teacher walked in when everyone was in class and she began talking "This is he's a transfer student from Madrid,Spain would you like to tell them about yourself?" I knew it was a statement but I answered it as a question anyway "There's no more you need to know" she seemed annoyed but I ignored her and took the remaining seat beside one of the ginger twins. Halfway through class he leaned over to whisper to me "Hey I'm Kaoru Hitachiin" When I turned my head we were staring straight into each others eyes both out mouths opened in awe as admired one another's features. His auburn hair was messy but in a hot way (don't judge I am a girl even if I dress as a boy) and his messy hair was parted to the left, his amber eyes were full of knowledge made him look very mature and his pale thin face just made his beautiful features pop.

~Kaoru's Brief P.O.V~

His messy blue hair framed his face perfectly and it made his sky blue yes stand out. His eyes were full or sadness but in away they sparkled like they had a thirst for life. His slightly tanned thin face was very feminine but some guys are like that. I know I sound gay but he was very attractive even if he's a guy.

~Mizuki's P.O.V~

What felt like hours was only a matter of seconds so I decided to talk to him "Hi I'm Mizuki and it's nice to meet you Kaoru" he snapped out of his trance and shook my hand I could feel his writing callas of course meaning he must write a lot. I'm trying to notice every detail about him because I want to be able to tell them apart I know how they feel being mistaken each other all the time they are individuals, me and my twin got mistaken for one another all the time but not anymore... not since she died.

* * *

After school I began the great search for a quiet place to study which seemed to be impossible in this school even the libraries full of noisy rich snobs. When I was about to give up when I saw a large number of girls walk out of music room #3 (who needs 3... wait there's 5! why 5 music rooms?) I assumed by the amount of people leaving the music room should be empty now so I decided to walk in which was good and weird. It was good because Kaoru the cute boy that's in most of my classes along with Haruhi and his brother Hikaru was there. "Hey Mizuki!" He and his twin walked over to me "Hey Kaoru" they were both taken aback by my greeting? Hikaru was first to speak like he usually did I noticed "how can you tell up apart after one day?" I began laughing at them so they can't be told apart by others "haha... well Kaoru has his hair parted to the left and his eyes are different somehow also his voice,personality and he's more mature in general" I turned to Hikaru "Hikaru's hairs parted to the right his eyes are full of emotion and mischief your voice is slightly deeper and of course your personalities are different also your more dependent on Kaoru even if your older" they were both frozen in shock while I noticed Haruhi laughing so I walked over to her. "Hey Haruhi I was just curious do you have a reason for wearing the male uniform even when your a girl?" she just smirked and looked at me while the other people who where there were shocked "I don;t know do you have a reason for dressing as a boy?" we both had wide smiles spread across our faces now "touche Haruhi, so I take it they know your a girl?" she nodded so I decided to take my dark blue wig off then I took my baggy hoody off leaving me in my tight tank top. Now all the boys were looking at us shocked except a boy with glasses and the guy I had met earlier or ran into at least.

Once I had explained about how I wanted to mess with people they all promised to keep my secret and they all introduced themselves and told me about the host club. "Oh I now have two beautiful daughters!" Tamaki the host king grabbed both my hands and began spinning me around be he stopped when our eyes met. His eyes were violet and full of sadness but mixed with many other emotions just by his eyes I could tell his true personality is completely different from the act he was putting on. He let go of my hands and had a straight face he just backed away slightly and decided to go bother Haruhi. You may of noticed that when people make eye contact with someone I can read them like a book it's kind of my talent and it was easy considering people get lost in my eyes because their as people said 'enchanting'.

So I've learned many things today. Haruhi's a girl. The Hitachiin twins can only be told apart by Haruhi and I. Tamaki is a hafu (Japanese by his father and French by his mother) and he is putting on a act. And... I actually enjoy school!

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed this chapter I will make more so please leave me a review they really help!

Mizuki: your forgetting something

me: What?

Mizuki: The disclaimer

me: I can't do it! it hurts too much you have to do it!

Mizuki: *roles eyes* Drama queen... Yuki Honda does not own Ouran High School Host Club only me literally *lifts handcuffed hands* and any OC's that she adds.


	2. Chapter 2 Sleepover Part one

Mizuki's P.O.V~

It has been 2 weeks since I've enrolled to Ouran Academy and the host club treat me as their daughter... okay Tamaki treats me like his daughter while the others treat me like normal friends do. Today was Saturday and we've been planning on having a sleepover at the Hitachiin mansion because Hikaru and Kaoru's parents are away on business. At the moment I'm looking threw my large closet trying to find 3 outfits, pajamas's and a swimsuit. I was staying their for two days unlike the others because they all had business to attend to. Finally I had 3 outfits and I chose a tank top and shorts for pajamas but now I needed a swimsuit hmmm... Bikini or One piece?... Bikini. I packed all my stuff including my black bikini and walked out to my limo.

After about 20 minutes we arrived at a mansion that was slightly smaller than mine. A young maid opened the door with a smile and she led me to the lounge then left me. Kaoru didn't notice me he was to busy watching T.V while Hikaru was distracted by his phone so I sneaked up on them and yelled in both their ears "Boo!" they both jumped causing them to fall to the ground. They both pouted as I began laughing my ass off on the ground behind the sofa. When my laughing fit was over I stood up only to see the twins going through my bag when Kaoru pulled out a pair of my red lace panties and Hikaru pulled out my matching red bra, they both blushed and threw them back into the bag. "You two are idiots sometimes" they seemed shocked at me using my real girl voice.

Later that night after everyone arrived we decided to play truth or dare. We sat in a circle and waited for Kyoya, who was chosen to start the game, looked around until his eyes landed on Tamaki. "Truth or dare?" he looked unsure until he said "truth" I saw Kyoya's glasses gleam which wasn't good. "Do you love Haruhi?" Tamaki's eyes were suddenly two hearts "yes of course I love my daughter very much". Once Tamaki calmed down he scanned the circle for his victim when he saw Kaoru "Kaoru truth or dare?" Kaoru looked startled but then smirked "dare" Tamaki instantly said his dare "I dare you to make out with Mizuki for 1 minute in the closet" I didn't really mind it's not my first kiss but Kaoru looked like a deer in headlights. Since he wasn't responding I had to drag him over to the closet and when I closed the door Kaoru was calm again "Mizuki we don't have to they wont know if we do or not" I shook my head "their outside the door listening anyway it's not like it's your first kiss or mines" he seemed to tense then relax again. I knew I had to make the first move so I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him down slightly so he was at my height then I began kissing him. Kaoru a little too quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer so the kiss deepened.

Kaoru's P.O.V~

I deepened the kiss and she tangled her fingers in my hair. This was in fact my first kiss and I was happy it was with Mizuki. As we continued I heard shuffling on the other side of the door so I pulled away and whispered in her ear "we've got like 30 seconds left wanna mess with them?" she rapidly nodded then leaned closer to the door. "Oh Kaoru your suck a good kisser" she made a moaning sound after that and I could hear them moving a lot more outside the door now. "Mizuki we can't do this now we've only got a few more seconds before they come for us" We both heard gasps coming from the hosts threw the door. "Fine I'll try to resist you but when their asleep you should pay a visit to my room" this may sound weird but her talking like this aroused me a little if only her words were true. When the minute was up we opened the door to see the blushing hosts including Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya. I just sat down and looked at them all trying to decide but before I could make my mind up Mizuki's phone rang and she answered so we all listened to the one sided conversation "hello?... oh hey Akito... 4pm at Belle's Cafe in town...yeah... well see you then love you bye" she had a boyfriend?! and she just made out with me?!.

The rest of the night seemed a little awkward because everyone was obviously curious about this mysterious Akito.


End file.
